Their Nakama Know
by Kuchiki Rukia-taichou
Summary: Luffy dan Nami, kapten dan navigator. Tak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa kedua orang ini mempunyai perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar nakama. Tapi, nakama mereka mengetahui akan hal itu. Dan berikut kisah tiap anggota Mugiwara terhadap kapten dan navigator tercinta mereka. Read and review please Arigatou


**Summary :** Luffy dan Nami, kapten dan navigator. Tak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa kedua orang ini mempunyai perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar nakama. Tapi, nakama mereka mengetahui akan hal itu. Dan berikut kisah tiap anggota Mugiwara terhadap kapten dan navigator tercinta mereka.

* * *

"_**Nami! You're my NAKAMA!" – Monkey D. Luffy (Arlong arc)**_

* * *

**~oOo~**

Kuchiki Rukia-taichou Presents

Their Nakama Know

One Piece © Oda Eiichiro

**~oOo~**

* * *

**ZORO**

Sebagai anggota pertama yang direkrut oleh Luffy, Zoro paling mengetahui soal Luffy. Dan dia mengetahui sesuatu yang lainnya (belum) tahu.

Yaitu sebuah kenyataan dimana baka senchou mereka yang terkenal suka makan dan tak tahu apa-apa selain ingin menjadi raja bajak laut ternyata sebetulnya telah jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis yang tak lain adalah navigator mereka sendiri.

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

**SANJI**

Sebagai pecinta wanita, pria pirang ini selalu memanjakan Nami dan Robin bagaikan seorang putri, mengingat mereka berdua merupakan satu-satunya wanita di kapal ini.

Sanji bahkan sering mengutarakan perasaannya kepada mereka, terutama pada gadis berambut orange.

Tapi, Sanji tahu. Walau dia telah mengucapkan berjuta-juta kata sayang kepada wanita pecinta mikan itu, tapi dia tidak akan pernah dapat merebut hatinya.

Ya... karena seorang pria berambut hitam acak-acakan yang merupakan senchou merekalah yang telah berhasil merebut hati gadis cantik itu.

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

**USOPP**

Sewaktu Nami sakit, Usopp tahu diantara mereka semua Luffy-lah yang paling panik. Selain karena otak bodohnya yang tak tahu bagaimana menyembuhkan Nami, namun hatinya ketakutan bila terjadi apa-apa pada navigator tersayangnya.

Luffy bahkan nekat mendaki tebing yang begitu curam dengan badai salju yang begitu hebatnya hanya demi membawa Nami yang sakit parah untuk menemui dokter.

Walau dirinya sudah memperingati betapa bahayanya mendaki tebing itu sambil membawa Nami yang sakit, tapi Usopp tahu senchou mereka akan tetap **nekat** berbuat apa saja demi menyelamatkan orang tercintanya, meski nyawanya sendiri yang jadi taruhannya.

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

**CHOPPER**

Setiap hari, terutama di malam hari, Chopper sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk meracik obat-obatan diruangannya. Setelah itu dia langsung kembali ke ruang tidur laki-laki.

Dan setiap malam itu pula, Chopper selalu mendapati pemandangan yang jarang dia lihat di saat siang hari ataupun saat dimana sang koki mereka ada disekitarnya.

Yaitu pemandangan dimana sang kapten yang memeluk erat sang navigator sambil melihat ke arah lautan nan luas dengan senyum bahagia terukir diwajah mereka berdua.

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

**ROBIN**

Sesama satu-satunya anggota wanita dalam Mugiwara no ichimi, Robin menjadi nakama yang paling dekat bagi Nami.

Terkadang mereka sering membicarakan soal belanja dan hal-hal yang ke-cewek-kan. Dan tak sering Nami membicarakan soal orang yang disukainya, walau dia tak pernah memberitahu siapa orang yang beruntung itu.

Tapi, bukan Robin namanya kalau dia tidak menyelidiki hal tersebut.

Dan berkat kekuatan Hana Hana no Mi miliknya, akhirnya wanita arkeolog tersebut berhasil **menguak** siapa lelaki itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan kapten mereka sendiri.

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

**FRANKY**

Bagi Franky kru Mugiwara memiliki orang-orang yang sangat SUPER!

Luffy yang SUPER tukang makan.

Zoro yang SUPER tukang tidur.

Sanji yang masakkannya SUPER enak.

Usopp yang SUPER suka bohong.

Nami yang SUPER galak.

Chopper si SUPER dokter.

Robin yang SUPER pintar.

Dirinya yang SUPER hentai.

Dan Brook dengan tulang-tulangnya yang SUPER.

Tapi kalau soal pasangan dalam kru Mugiwara, bagi Franky hanya Luffy dan Nami-lah yang SUPER cocok satu sama lain.

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

**BROOK**

Awal Brook bergabung dengan kelompok bajak laut yang satu ini, dia suka sekali menyanyi dan melucu yang mengundang tawa semua nakama-nya.

Apalagi Luffy, sang senchou mereka yang selalu tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai berguling-guling di dek sambil menahan perutnya karena menahan tawa.

Dan setiap senchou-nya berlaku demikian maka sang navigator akan selalu menghadiahkan pemuda tersebut dengan bogem mentah yang menghasilkan benjolan setinggi 3 tingkat dikepala pria karet itu.

Dan setiap Brook melihat hal itu berulang kali, dia tahu bahwa ada sesuatu diantara kedua nakama-nya itu. Dimana menurutnya Luffy tetap saja berlaku bodoh agar dapat menarik perhatian gadis berambut orange untuk memukuli dirinya.

Sebab, setelah keduanya selesai berkelahi, Luffy pasti akan memberi senyuman khasnya kepada Nami dan Brook selalu wajah Nami yang selalu memerah karena senyuman tersebut.

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

**ALL MUGIWARA (ex. Luffy and Nami)**

Mereka semua pernah melihat berbagai ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh senchou mereka. Mulai ekspresi senang, tertawa, terkejut, sedih, menangis, bahkan marah.

Dan diantara semua ekspersi tadi ada satu ekspresi yang sangat mereka ingat dimana ekspresi itu jarang mereka lihat sebelumnya.

Marah.

Memang Luffy selalu marah bila ada nakama-nya yang terluka. Tapi untuk kasus ini berbeda. Dan semua itu terjadi sewaktu Nami diculik oleh Shiki.

Saat mereka mendengar suara Nami di Tone Dial yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya bergabung dengan Shiki sebagai navigatornya Luffy menjadi sangat marah.

Luffy tidak hanya marah tapi juga merasa sedih, kesal, dan kecewa karena Nami tak mempercayai Luffy. Luffy pun melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan menghancurkan gundukan batu yang ada disekitar situ.

Tanpa Luffy ketahui dibagian terakhir dari pesan itu Nami berkata untuk datang selamatkan dia dari cengkraman Shiki.

Dari kasus itulah meraka menyadari bahwa Luffy begitu peduli pada gadis berambut orange itu dan rasa pedulinya itu bukan hanya karena Nami adalah nakama-nya tapi baginya, Nami adalah orang yang begitu penting dalam hidupnya.

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

_**Definitely... Come to save me. – Nami (One Piece Film 10 : Strong World)**_

* * *

Gimana minna~

Memang pendek banget ya... gomen ne #bungkuk

Ini cuma cerita pendek yang terlintas oleh otak saya pas nonton Strong World dan sebagai tebusan gara-gara saya nggak sempat buat fic LuNa pas ultahnya Nami tanggal 3 Juli lalu! DDX

Saat ini saya lagi ngerjain fic LuNa lainnya dan fic ZoRo pertama saya!

Tapi buat fic ZoRo rencananya baru akan saya publish pas 11 November pas ultahnya Zoro. Biar lebih pas gitu... hehe... XD

Arigatou buat readers sekalian yang sempat-sempatnya membaca fic ini dan jangan lupa direview ya~

HONTOU NI ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU, MINNA~

Jaa ne~


End file.
